The Marriage
by sheryl g
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE ENGAGEMENT! Tsukasa and Tsukushi figure out that being married was different from what they expected. Rated T for language. Please read and review!
1. Tsukushi's Plan

**I do not own Hana Yori Dango or its characters! It belongs to Yoko Kamio! :)**

It has been six months ever since we got married. I still remember our wedding day like it was yesterday. I remember the vows we exchanged, the first kiss we had as husband and wife, the time I danced with him in our wedding, and how I felt as I walked away to the jet as Mrs. Domyouji. I still can't believe that this was happening. Here I am, today, cramped in a bathroom with Shigeru, Sakurako, and Yuki. Yuki had already had her wedding with Soujiro. It was way different from my wedding. Her wedding was small and only their closest family members and friends attended. It was the wedding that I had hoped for, but it was alright. I wouldn't care if Tsukasa and I got married underwater or on top of a volcano—as long as I got married to him. Yuki smiled at me. She had been so happy lately. She was currently five months pregnant. I guess her and Soujiro do work fast—faster than me and Tsukasa because she got married four months ago.

"Pee on it already!" Shigeru commanded me.

I know that people would wonder and say 'what the hell?', if they had heard Shigeru. I would have probably laughed if I heard the same thing and I didn't know what the heck was happening. You had to know what was happening to understand. You see, I've been secretly trying to get pregnant ever since I got married to Tsukasa. I lied and told Tsukasa that I didn't want to get pregnant yet and that I was using birth control pills. Of course, he was disappointed and demanded that I had a good explanation to my statement. I just told him that I wanted to work on my career more and that I wasn't ready to have a child. He made a huge fuss at first, but then in the end, he told me he understood and that he was willing to wait until I was actually ready. When he told me that, I was smiling like an idiot. First, he had fallen under my trick. Secondly, it was clarified that he was understanding. I really knew that I made a great choice in choosing my husband. Shigeru once asked me why I told him that I didn't want a baby yet when I did. I told her that it wasn't because I wanted to focus on my career. It was because I wanted to tell Tsukasa on his birthday. It's going to be Tsukasa's birthday soon and I figured that because he always got whatever he wanted, I'd give him something that he couldn't buy and something that he had never gotten. Shigeru then proclaimed me as a genius wife.

"Okay, I already did! Now, we have to let the pregnancy test do its magic," I said nervously as I pulled my pants up.

I set the pregnancy test down next to the sink, sat down on the toilet with its cover down, and waited. I could see Yuki sitting on the side of the bathtub. Shigeru was pacing back and forth through the bathroom. Sakurako was just sitting at the edge of the sink as she stared down at the pregnancy test. If it said I was negative, Tsukasa's birthday present would be ruined. I was sure that this was going to beat the cookies I made for his birthday years ago. He loved the cookies so much, I was sure that he would worship this gift that I wanted to give him.

"If it says that it's positive, let's go to your gynecologist and make sure that the pregnancy test is legit," Yuki advised.

"Why? Pregnancy tests don't lie," Sakurako laughed.

"Well, they're not always as accurate," Yuki sang as she rubbed her growing stomach.

"It's settled then. Since it's only two o'clock in the afternoon, we're going to visit your gynecologist if it says it's positive," Shigeru proclaimed.

Tsukushi just smiled. She looked at how the four of them were today. All four of them were successful. They were known by the press and world to be powerful, beautiful, and influential. Shigeru was taking over her parent's oil company. She said that when Rui and her get married in the future, she wanted to merge the two companies together. Sakurako was now a famous designer in Tokyo. It seemed that her fashion and shopping obsession did open doors for her. She had people from all over the world coming to Tokyo just to purchase some of her company's merchandise. Yuki owned one of the most popular preschools in Tokyo. Yuki was the headmaster of about two thousand children. Of course, Soujiro helped her reach her goal. I currently run the law firm that I own. Although it doesn't matter if I work or not, I decided to because it sure was better than waiting at home for Tsukasa to come home. I wasn't really the housewife type.

"Oh my gosh, the results are in!" Sakurako squealed.

"What does it say?" Shigeru cried.

"It better say positive! I want my baby to have a playmate!" Yuki yelled.

I quickly grabbed the plastic stick and raised it up so I could see it more clearly. I was in complete shock. I rubbed my eyes to check if I was seeing correctly. It said it was positive! I started jumping up and down as the girls continued to stare at me puzzled and confused.

"It says it's positive! It says it's positive! I'm going to have a baby! I'm going to be a mommy! Tsukasa's going to be a daddy!" I sang loudly as danced around the bathroom.

"Well, we can't be sure! Let's go to the gynecologist and confirm the results!" Sakurako chimed in.

We left the hallway bathroom we were in and I carefully disposed of the pregnancy test so that no one, other than the four of us, could know about the test that I just took. To tell you the truth, I flushed it down the toilet. I didn't want any of the staff or maids that were taking the trash out to see the little plastic stick. They would be sure to tell Tsukasa. I walked down the stairs as the girls followed me. I turned around and saw that Sakurako was helping Yuki down the stairs. Yuki was getting more slower at walking. It must be normal. I have to understand; I'm going to be in her position soon. As I continue to walk down the stair with Shigeru on my side, I see Tsukasa enter the house. He had loosened up his tie and he was holding his black briefcase. He looked so tired. He was telling me that he was experience a hard deal to close. He then looked up and smiled at me. I walked over to him and kissed him.

"I finally closed the deal. I'm so happy I finally have time to relax now," he said in relief.

"Congratulations! See? I told you that you could do it," I reminded him.

"Yup. I should have listened to you right and told myself that I was going to finish the deal," he laughed, "By the way, what are the triplets doing here?

When he said triplets, he was talking about Shigeru, Yuki, and Sakurako. He nicknamed them that after always seeing the three of them in our house. He would often complain that when they were at the house, I never paid any attention to him. I just laughed at his proclamation.

"Well, we're going to go out," I informed him.

"Wait, why?" he asked me.

"Uh, I'm going to go shopping with them," I stretched the truth.

"You hate shopping! And I just got home!" he accused me.

"Nu uh! I love shopping. Well we have to go now; love you! Bye!" I said as I kissed his cheek and left out the door with Shigeru, Sakurako, and Yuki.

When we finally reached Sakurako's car, she burst into laughter. I just looked at her confused. She really always was a weird woman. I could see that Yuki and Shigeru looked at her the same way.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"He probably thinks that you're buying him a present for his birthday. I could tell," she continued to laugh.

"I don't see how that's funny, but okay. It kind of is like shopping for his birthday present, but it's different because I'm not buying it," I said.

"Oh, you're going to pay for it," Yuki said as she rubbed her back, "You get the worse symptoms. You get back pain, mood swings, morning sickness, and you always need to pee every ten damned minutes!"

"I take that as a sign that you need to pee," Shigeru responded.

Sakurako increased the speed of the car and we got to the gynecologist's clinic in no time. I thought that we had to make an appointment beforehand, but Sakurako insisted that we didn't have to because I was in fact, Mrs. Domyouji. I completely forgot that because I was a part of Tsukasa's family now, I could do whatever I wanted the easy way. I don't think I'll be doing that often, but I don't think that not making an appointment will cause much damage. We exited Sakurako's car and Yuki made a run for the restroom as we continued to laugh. We continued to walk in the building and Shigeru walked straight up to the receptionist.

"May I help you?" a young woman asked.

"Yeah, we need to see Dr. Parker right away," she ordered.

"Excuse me, but do you have an appointment? There are many people in line to see her," she asked.

"Nope, but do you know who's going to be seeing her?" Shigeru questioned.

Yuki then walked in after using the restroom. Her face looked relieved and satisfied. The receptionist quickly pointed at her. Sakurako burst into laughter and told her that it was me.

"I'm sorry, but you don't look pregnant," she explained.

"I just want to check if I actually am pregnant," I told her.

"Okay, ma'am. What's your name?" she asked me.

"Domyouji Tsukushi," I said.

After I said those two little words, her eyes turned wide. She dropped her pen and stared at me. Her mouth opened up as she continued to stare at me with shock. She then quickly stood up and started bowing to me endlessly. I just laughed and told her that she could stop bowing as I bowed back to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't recognize that you were the Domyouji Tsukushi. Can I have your autograph?" she pleaded.

"Haha, sure," I agreed as I signed the paper on her desk.

"Well, I didn't think that you would be coming in here for a few years. I thought that you guys wanted to wait until you both had a child, but I guess you wanted one right away! Well, I'm a big fan of you and your work. You're a famous lawyer and you're well known for making Mr. Domyouji fall in love with you. Rumor has it that before he met you, he was a bitter man," she cried.

"Well, that's not a rumor. Can we see the doctor now?" I asked.

"Of course! And don't worry. I won't tell anyone about you going to the doctor to check if you're pregnant. I won't talk about it to other people until it's revealed in the media," she promised me.

"Thank you," I said as the four of us went into Dr. Parker's office.

Dr. Parker was an old, sweet woman. She was an American and I could tell that she was in her mid-fifties. Tsubaki told me once that if I ever was pregnant, that I should see Dr. Parker because she was intelligent, graduating from medical school early, and she was the one that delivered Tsubaki and Tsukasa. She was one of the few people Kaede trusted. She looked at me as I opened the door to her office.

"Oh, you're the new bride of Tsukasa! You're Domyouji Tsukushi, right?" she asked me.

"Yes, I am," I smiled back at her.

"Let me guess, you're pregnant?" she grinned at me.

"I really do hope that I am. Tsukasa and I really want a child," I informed her.

"Well let's see, shall we?" she asked me.

She made me lie down on a small medical bed and she sprayed some of this cold jelly-like substance on my stomach. I automatically laughed as the substance touched my stomach. She then pulled out this certain type of machine and started rubbing it against my skin. She looked at the screen as she continued to rub it all over my stomach.

"Is she pregnant?" Yuki whispered.

"I don't know yet. I still need to look around," she answered.

She continued to look around as my heartbeat continued to rise. I was nervous. What if I wasn't pregnant? That would suck. I wouldn't know what to give Tsukasa for his birthday because he could have just any materialistic thing in the world. I took a deep breath as I looked up at the ceiling. She continued to look at the screen with concentration. She adjusted her glasses and started to move that thing across my belly.

"Oh," she said.

"Oh my gosh! She's not pregnant! This sucks; I'm not going to be an aunt anymore!" Shigeru teared up.

I just looked at her surprised. She would be an aunt to Yuki's baby.

"No, no. There are actually two embryos in her stomach," Dr. Parker told us this valuable information.

I just stood there in shock. Two babies? I'm having twins? I started to squeal and shout in victory. Having one baby was good enough, but having two was double the blessing! I started jump around as Shigeru joined in on with me. Dr. Parker had a smile on her face and told us that this was her favorite part of being a gynecologist. She got to deliver the good news that women are pregnant.

"You have to be careful. You need to exercise, watch your diet, and to stay off the stress," she advised me.

"Yeah, I know! I'm just rejoiced to hear about this! The twins were unexpected!" I cried.

She continued to smile at me as she printed out the picture of the ultrasound of the two growing embryos in my stomach. I was actually surprised. She told me that in rare pregnancies, some women don't experience symptoms until the second trimester. She happily notified me that I was currently six weeks pregnant. She gave me the picture of the ultrasound as she said her goodbyes. She promised to not let the press or Tsukasa know about this until after Tsukasa's birthday party. I invited her and told her that it was essential that she come.

After our trip to the gynecologist, I went to the store to supersize the picture of our twins to make it as big as a poster. I looked at the big poster and smiled as I continued to wrap it. I hid it under our bed and lied down on our bed. I was exhausted. We first went to the gynecologist and then we went to the store to supersize the picture and to buy maternity clothes already. I carefully hid the maternity clothes in my closet so Tsukasa could not find them. Tsukasa entered the room from exiting the bathroom and lied down next to me. He then hugged me as he laid his head on my chest. I started to play with his curly hair as he talked to me.

"Tomorrow's my birthday," he stated.

"It is?" I joked.

"Makino!" he protested.

"I was just kidding. I can't believe that you're turning twenty-five tomorrow. I still remember when you were seventeen and I was sixteen. You bullied me!" I giggled as I pointed a finger at him.

"So? You punched me!" he told me.

"Well the past is the past," I uttered.

"Hm, what are you getting me for my birthday?" he asked me as he tickled my neck with his lips.

"You actually want something for your birthday? I can't believe you. All your life, you've been getting whatever you wanted. I can't believe that things are still the same," I teased playfully.

"Well, there are some things that I can't get from other people," he said as he tried to make a move on me.

"STOP!" I cried.

He just looked at me astonished. I know that he's probably wondering why I was rejecting him. I knew that he probably thought that he did something wrong or something. I didn't want him to feel that way because it was indeed his birthday in a few hours.

"Uhm, I'm tired from shopping. And can't you wait until your birthday? You're so impatient!" I accused him.

"Oh, okay then, I guess. Why are you acting so weird? You're up to something, aren't you?" he tried me.

"I'm up to nothing! Just go to sleep already. Tomorrow's going to be a long day. You're going to need all your energy for your birthday. Onee-chan is coming from Los Angeles, mother is coming from New York, my family is coming from Osaka, Akiko is flying from New York, and Hiro is probably on a plane right now from California. I can't believe so much people are willing to travel from up to across the world for you," I snorted as I covered my body with the blanket on our bed.

"Well, what do you expect? I really am _that_ important. And why are you complaining? You went to see me from Tokyo to New York City during our four year separation," he reminded.

"That's just because Hanazawa Rui offered to bring me, and I had never been to New York," I playfully lied.

"Uh huh, sure! I know that I was just irresistible to you. I knew that you just missed me," he said cockily.

"Okay, I give up! I did miss you! Now go to sleep!" I ordered as I kissed his face.

He soon fell asleep and I continued to stare at the ceiling. The man sleeping next to me was going to receive the best news he had ever heard. He was going to be a father! I was lying down on my back with the future heirs to the Domyouji Empire. He was going to be so thrilled. Kaede would also be delighted with the news. Ever since Onee-chan told her that she wasn't quite ready to have children due to her demanding career, she looked up to me to give her grandchildren. My eyelids started to feel heavier as I, too, fell into a deep slumber. Tomorrow was going to be such a great day.

**A/N: Hey guys! Well I felt really lonely and bad that I left The Engagement like that. I thought that I would just finish Fated and start on some new stories, but I just really **_**really **_** missed writing for The Engagement, so if you didn't read it from my profile, I decided to make a sequel to The Engagement. I promise that this story will be shorter than The Engagement. I do have to warn you, though. Not everything in this story is going to be all happy and blissful.**

**I hope you guys read and review. I'll try updating soon.**


	2. Tsukasa's Birthday Present

I felt my eyes slowly open to Tsukasa sleeping peacefully next to me. The sun was shining brightly through our bedroom's large windows and I could hear the birds chirping happily. I smiled to myself as I sat up from my laying position. I stretched my arms and looked at the clock. It's eight o'clock. I left the bed as I put my furry pink slippers on. I went inside the bathroom as I closed the door. My hair was such a mess. I took a brush in one of the drawers and started to comb the tangles away. I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. After I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt, I left the bathroom and saw that Tsukasa was already awake.

"Happy birthday," I greeted him.

He just looked at my sleepily and yawned. He finally showed a droopy, drowsy smile and thanked me for my greeting. He pulled me to his lap as I tried my best to resist. He kissed me and hugged me. We just stood there. I was on his lap and he was still hugging me. I then nervously giggled.

"What's wrong with you today?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just my first birthday as your husband," he told me.

That was true. He then let go of me as I stood up on my own feet.

"Come on, you need to get ready for your party. The party starts at five in the afternoon, and you still need to buy your suit and I still need to buy my dress. Sakurako offered to help me pick out a dress. I think Akira wants to help you," I informed him.

"I hate shopping for clothes. I already have a lot in the closet. There are over fifty suits I have," he complained.

"Those suits are too small on you. You've been wearing the same ones for a few years already. I'm surprised you're even wearing some twice!" I said astonishingly.

"It doesn't help that you keep nagging that one suit is equal to two years of a common man's full salary. And I hate shopping," he repeated.

"Well you need to go! I'm not going to let you walk in on your own party with high waters. Michael Jackson made high waters really famous, but that type of fashion had already faded and it's not very suitable for a formal event. And I know that you have that purple, odd looking suit in your closet. It may fit you, but you are most certainly not wearing that to your party. You look like a fashion terrorist when you wear it!" I reasoned.

"Alright, alright!" he gave up.

Sakurako called me and picked me up. Of course, Shigeru tagged along, but Yuki refused the offer. She told us that Soujiro wouldn't allow her go shopping because it was too tiring for her and the baby. She also added that she was throwing up and peeing all morning. We just giggled and told her that we understood. Soujiro had always been the protective type.

Sakurako then drove up to a Chanel store. I then looked at her with disbelief as she shrugged her shoulders. I still wasn't used to buying dresses, clothes, and shoes that were very expensive. We walked in as the manager greeted us. She knew our names by heart because she knew that the F4's girls would be buying from her and some other famous designer stores. She had a short bob and I could tell that she had several Botox procedures. I just greeted her politely and smiled. She offered to speak in Japanese for our comfort, but I could tell that she wasn't yet comfortable or fluent with the Japanese language. Since the three of us are fluent in English, I told her that our conversation could be in English. She then let out a relieved sigh and showed us to the selection of dresses that they offered.

"Excuse me for asking Mrs. Domyouji, but do you have a certain price range?" she asked me.

"She doesn't. She's the wife of the richest man in Japan!" Sakurako claimed.

I just looked at Sakurako and gave her a dirty look. I hated it when she made me look so powerful and rich when I still wasn't used to it. She simply shrugged her shoulders again and looked away from me. I could tell that she knew what she did wrong. I just laughed it off.

"No, I don't have a certain price range," I confirmed Sakurako's statement.

"Oh, I see. Price is not an obstacle," she smiled.

Shigeru then approached me and whispered in my ear.

"She looks scary when she smiles. Her smile makes the Botox more noticeable," she whispered as the manager talked to Sakurako.

I just chuckled at Shigeru. To Sakurako's dismay, Shigeru hated it when girls got plastic surgery. She preferred natural beauty, but Sakurako claimed that there is no certain person that could be born with the perfection of beauty. Shigeru told her that she was naturally beautiful causing Sakurako to roll her eyes.

Sakurako pulled out a dress and pushed me gently to the dressing room as she threw the dress inside with me. I took the dress she threw in the dressing room and took it off its hanger. It was short. It was too short! I might as well let Shigeru and Sakurako see the dress and how I looked in it. I took my shirt and pants as I slid the dress on. It was up to my mid-thigh and it was backless. It was flamboyant in bright red as the halter top hung on my neck. I stepped out the dressing room and Sakurako squealed in excitement. I just stood there awkwardly and smiled gawkily.

"It's perfect! The guests will sure think of you as a sexy wife of Domyouji Tsukasa. They will be sure to know that you're not afraid to show a little bit of skin," Sakurako complimented.

"Or a lot of skin!" Shigeru finished for her.

"What?" Sakurako said as she put her hands on her hips.

"The dress is too short! She doesn't even look comfortable in it—I mean it's cute and everything, but I think that she should only wear that dress in front of Tsukasa, not in front of all the aristocrats of the world!" Shigeru interrupted.

"Yeah, I agree with Shigeru," I mumbled as Shigeru crossed her arms with a smug smile on her face.

"Tsukushi! It's cute! If you don't buy it, then I'm going to choose some lingerie for you!" Sakurako threatened.

"Go ahead, Sakurako. You're good at that part!" Shigeru shooed her away.

Sakurako happily clapped her hands together and squealed. I swear, I heard her sing with the words _Tsukasa and Tsukushi are going to be busy tonight!_ I asked her to clarify the statement, but she claimed it was nothing and ran off to the lingerie section of the store. Shigeru then started to browse through the dresses as the manager left to answer the annoying ringing phone. Shigeru smiled as she handed me a dress. I went inside the dressing room and took a good look at the dress. It was pretty suitable. I took off the red, short dress and hung it back on its hanger. I then took the black dress off of its hanger and tried it on. I exited the dressing room and Shigeru stood there with surprised expression on her face. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were wide. I just sniggered and she awarded me with compliments.

"Tsukushi, that dress is _the _one! You look so beautiful and you look so curvy and slender in it! You need to get it!" she counseled me.

I looked at myself in the large mirror in front of me. It was gorgeous. The dress was long and black. Shigeru was correct: it did make me look a little curvy. I just shined a bright smile. This was the dress I wanted. The dress had a one shoulder top. It would look beautiful with the Saturn necklace Tsukasa gave me when we were still in high school. I then nodded signaling Shigeru that I approved of the dress and that I was planning on buying it. She then looked around the store and ran and came back to me holding a pair of heels. The shoes were black and it had to be around three inches tall. It was cute, but one thing was prominent to me. On the strap, there were little jewels on it. I quickly laughed.

"These shoes look like they have little diamonds on them," I observed.

"Oh, they do. They're real diamonds," Shigeru told me.

"What? I don't need shoes that have diamonds on them? Diamonds are for jewelry, not for shoes!" I cried.

"Chill, Tsukushi. You should be used to this. Remember the pair of jeans Tsukasa bought you when you were nineteen?" she asked me.

"Yes, I do remember those jeans," I recalled.

"Well, the button on it was a real emerald," she giggled at me.

I am so going to kill Tsukasa. He told me that the button was just green glass. I remember I just looked at him with awkwardness thinking what designer would add glass as their button on a pair of jeans. Well, what's done is done. I can't change the fact that I accepted the gift from him. I'm just mad at myself that I didn't notice it. I don't even think I still have those jeans. I think I gave them to mama after she lost weight. She would be thrilled to find out that there was a large, gaudy emerald on her pair of jeans. At that moment, Sakurako walked in and held up a set of lingerie to show off.

"I am not wearing that," I stated.

"Why not? Tsukasa would be so happy!" she alleged.

"Fine, just add it in the cart! I don't want to spend any more money today," I announced.

I gave my credit card to the manager as she charged the dress, the shoes, and the lingerie. It wasn't as if I was going to wear the lingerie. I'll just keep it so that Sakurako won't be disappointed with me rejecting two of her choices. I already felt bad that I rejected her offer for the short dress, although it wasn't what I wanted. The manager rung up the dress first. It was $5,600! I was amazed as my mouth dropped. Shigeru laughed as she pushed my jaw back up. The shoes costs $1,200 and the lingerie was $800. With the sales tax, the total price was about $8,000. That was the most I had ever spent on myself. After we went shopping, we went to Dior, Vera Wang, and Tiffany's to buy Shigeru and Sakurako's dresses and shoes, our jewelry, and some other accessories. Unfortunately, Sakurako was persistent and convinced me to buy a diamond bracelet. It looks like, tonight, I'm going to be dressed in diamonds. I finally picked something out for myself and picked out some dazzling earrings at Tiffany's. When we were finished shopping, it was already three o'clock in the afternoon.

We still had to go to the salon to get our hair, make-up, and nails done. I got my nails done in a simple French tip, while Sakurako and Shigeru got showy designs painted on their nails. Sakurako got her hair done in an elegant bun. Shigeru wanted her hair curled with ha side ponytail as I chose long, flowy curls. The hair process was finally done and we got our make-up done. By the time we were done with the whole beauty ritual, it was already twenty minutes to five. We had twenty minutes to get to my house before the party started.

When we finally made it back, I saw that along with the rest of the F4, Yuki was already there relaxing in the living room. Tsukasa was there pacing back and forth in our bedroom. I smiled as I entered the bedroom. I opened the large oak doors and started apologizing continuously.

"Tsukasa, I'm sorry I'm late! I know that I said that I was going to be here by four, but we had to do our hair and our nails, and it did take a long time picking a dress," I tried to explain.

He just walked up to me and kissed my forehead. I guess he wasn't mad. I just smiled back at him as I hugged him. I took a deep breath and as I inhaled, I could smell his cologne clinging to his suit. He wore the same cologne from the time we were dating in high school. I remembered back in high school, whenever I would smell his evident cologne, it was a signal to run away and hide, but here I am today, admiring the smell of my husband.

"You look beautiful," he whispered to me.

I then remembered and lightly hit his chest.

"What was that for?" he asked me.

"I didn't know that the pair of jeans you gave me had a real emerald on it!" I told him.

"I saw your mother wearing it after she lost the twenty pounds she wanted to lose," he laughed.

"Yeah, she kept on whining that I should give it to her, you don't mind, do you?" I asked.

"No, I don't mind. She is in fact my mother-in-law," he said.

After our little conversation, we were presented as we walked down the stairs.

"I would like to present Mr. and Mrs. Domyouji," the announcer broadcasted.

There were cameras everywhere. There were professional video cameras televising worldwide news channels as professional photographers from famous magazine and newspapers continued to snap pictures of us. There were flashes everywhere and my eyes were getting used to them. I was holding Tsukasa's arm as we walked down. While we were walking down, I saw some familiar faces. I saw Akiko, Hiro, Shigeru, Sakurako, Yuki, the rest of the F4, my family, Kaede, and Tsubaki with her husband. They all smiled at us as we walked down the flight of stairs. Within thirty minutes, dinner was served and it was delicious. Of course, Tsukasa sat in the head chair while I sat on his right hand side. Tsukasa made the press laugh as he requested me to feed him some of the cake on my plate. They burst into laughter when I told him that I wanted to eat my own and that he already had some on his plate. He pouted, and I ended up feeding him a piece as he smiled triumphantly.

When dinner was finished, people were waltzing and after a dance or two with Tsukasa, we sat down on a couch. There was a load of gifts for Tsukasa that filled up the empty room next to the ballroom. I gasped in surprise as I found out that they had even bought Tsukasa a yacht.

"Don't be surprised. I already have a yacht," he yawned.

Then it was time for Tsukasa to open his gifts. Everyone gathered up together as Tsukasa opened up his gifts. He would do the same for every gift. He would open it, pull off a fake smile, and thank who gave it to him. The only gifts that I think he actually liked were gifts from Shigeru, Sakurako, and Yuki, the rest of the F4, and his mom and sister. The girls got him a scrap book filled with information of me and Tsukasa. It was like someone could read of everything that we had gone through. The rest of the F4 got him a solid silver picture frame with a picture inside of it. Inside it was a picture of Tsukasa, me, Shigeru, Sakurako, Yuki, Soujiro, Rui, Akira, Hiro, and Akiko in our wedding. He smiled with his real smile as he opened it. He then opened his gift from Tsubaki and his mother. He opened the small box and saw that it was a Rolex watch. He wheezed and claimed that it was his father's watch. He said that he hadn't seen the watch ever since he was a little boy. He smiled as Kaede walked up to him and helped him put the watch on his wrist. The press was eating it up. I could tell that tomorrow, this was going to be on front pages many magazines. After he opened what he thought was his last gift, he stood up and I could tell that he was going to bow to thank everybody for the gifts. He really did grow manners. He was finally appreciating the things that people were offering him even though if he didn't like it very much. I could tell that he hated the gift that my parents gave him. They gave him pair of Chanel sneakers. They claimed that they found it on sale in the unisex section of the store and that it was the last one in his size. Of course, Tsukasa knew that he wasn't supposed to hurt their feelings or he would experience my wrath later on, so he just thanked them with an artificial smile.

"I have something to give you," I stood up.

As I stood up, the press and media were wildly taking pictures. Then I heard some teasing wooing and hooting. They really are perverted. When I said that I had something to give Tsukasa, I heard one of the reporters ask aloud if my gift to him was supposed to take place tonight. I then heard another say that I should wait until everyone leaves. I just laughed respectfully as I fought my urge to snap at them and roll my eyes. Tama then entered the room and carried the large poster that was hidden with wrapping paper. Tsukasa's eyes fluttered to me and looked at me with curiosity. Tama gave him the poster with a frail smile as Tsukasa gently ripped the wrapping paper off the poster. I then smiled at him as he looked at the poster, when it was finally free from wrapping paper, confused.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of art?" he asked me.

I finally rolled my eyes, "No, that's not some type of painting."

The group of reporters, my close relatives and friends, and Tsukasa's business associates burst into laughter to find out that Tsukasa still didn't know what it was. Tsukasa then looked irritated as I joined in on the laughter. I couldn't help it! It was so funny that he didn't recognize that it was an ultrasound of his future babies.

"Hey, all of you shut up! This picture is complex; I don't even get it," he ordered.

"Look closely at it!" Soujiro shouted.

"I can't believe this idiot still doesn't know what it is," Akira laughed as tears escaped the corner of his eyes.

Tsukasa continued to examine the picture before him. He put his hand on his chin and just looked at us even more confused with a little bit of embarrassment. Tsubaki then walked over to me and cupped her mouth to my ear.

"I think you should just tell him that it's an ultrasound. As his sister, I know that he had never seen one of those in his life," Tsubaki recommended.

As Tsubaki was whispering to me her advice, Tsukasa was ranting.

"How can I know what this picture is supposed to mean? It's not even in color! It's in black and white!" Tsukasa said as he threw his hands up in the air.

"It's an ultrasound for our twins!" I shouted as I cupped my mouth.

After I shouted those six words, I heard a girlish scream. I expected it to come from Kaede or my mother, but it wasn't. I looked at Kaede and she had her face in awe and excitement. Her hands were together as she smiled luminously. I knew that she didn't make that shrilling sound. I looked at my mother and she was crying. She was crying after finding out that I'm going to have a set of babies. She then nodded in approval to me as she wiped her tears away. I looked at Tsukasa and he was on the floor. He had made the shrilling, eardrum breaking scream. I swear, I never heard him scream like that in his life. He usually screamed in anger when he was mad about something, but I guess this was how his scream of happiness sounded like. Dr. Parker then emerged from the crowd of people to check if Tsukasa was alright due to him fainting. She smiled and gave a pair of thumbs up signaling me that he was alright.

"He's just really shocked," she announced to the crowd with a gentle cackle.

Tsukasa then got up and looked a little embarrassed.

"I thought you didn't want to get pregnant yet," he told me.

"Yeah, but that was part of my plan. I wanted this to be your birthday present because it's something that you can't buy and it's something that you never got," I smiled at him.

"She's a genius wife!" a reporter claimed.

With that statement, Tsukasa lifted me up, twirled me, and kissed me over and over again. He then put me down carefully and set his ear next to my abdomen. I then laughed as the press continued to take pictures. I knew that they had shots of the kiss and they were going to write about that and my announcement that we were having twins.

"Tsukasa, what are you doing?" I asked as I looked at him still setting his ear next to my stomach.

"Shh! I'm trying feel the babies' kicks," he told me.

I could tell that to Tsukasa, the press and media wasn't even there. It was only me, him, and our unborn children.

"Domyouji Tsukasa, you baka! I'm only six weeks pregnant! The babies are still embryos, so that means that they can't kick yet!" I exclaimed as once again, the crowd of guests burst into hysteria.

**Haha, he did faint! Well, I think I'm getting a little predictable towards you guys! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I decided to make the chapters for The Marriage to be longer than the chapters in The Engagement so I could finish the story faster.**

**And by the way, this story is different also because, if you didn't notice (which you probably already did), I made this story in Tsukushi's point of view.**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter! And thanks for taking your time to read this. :)**


	3. Tsukasa's Old Memories

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)**

I really can't believe that five months had already passed since I told Tsukasa about his birthday present. Of course, he has been treating me like a goddess for the past few months, not letting me do anything tiring, not letting me eat junk food, making me take vitamins, and always doing whatever I told him to do. My belly swelled up to the size of a basketball and the pregnancy symptoms were already evident to me and to the people around me. Tsukasa was playing with his F4 buddies while I was surrounded by the usual group of women I see every day. Yuki, Shigeru, Sakurako, Kaede, Tsubaki, Akiko, my mother, and I were all sitting in the living room having one of our chats.

"I so glad that I'm going to become a mother, but I just hate the back aches and the lack of bladder control that I'm experiencing!" Yuki cried as she tried to make herself comfortable on a single couch.

"You think your pregnancy is bad? When I was pregnant with Tsukushi and Susumu, I had worst symptoms! I was throwing up everywhere, peeing every five minutes, and having mood swings every hour! One time, I got mad at Tsukushi's father for bringing me the wrong type of fish. I was having cravings for tuna, but he bought sardines because that was all we could afford! I practically snapped at him! He was crying because I was shouting at him so much!" my mother shared with us.

"Mama, that's embarrassing!" I yelled.

"That's exactly the reason why I don't want a child yet," Tsubaki muttered.

"Agreed," Akiko took her side.

"Tsubaki! Being pregnant may be painful, but it's rewarding to hold a newborn in your arms that you created!" Kaede lectured her.

"When I get married, I want ten kids," Shigeru called out randomly.

With that statement, everyone cracked up. Shigeru wasn't exactly the motherly type. She was a party animal, and she was the type that couldn't stay at home being bored. If she wanted to be a mother, she would be at home most of the time taking care of her kids. I don't even think Rui would want that many kids. I know Rui so much that I know for a fact that he wouldn't want that many children because children are loud and if it's loud, then there's no chance that he could nap peacefully. I guess Rui and Shigeru would just have to figure that out if they ever get married. They could reach some type of agreement and they both could go halfway, so that it's fair. It was kind of funny and ironic because once Shigeru stated that she wanted ten kids, Rui, Tsukasa, Soujiro, and Akira walked in the house. They just finished playing a game of basketball together in the basketball court in the backyard.

"We beat you guys!" Tsukasa announced loudly as he pointed at Soujiro and Akira.

"Only by one point! And it wasn't fair. You both are taller by a few inches than us," Akira reasoned.

"Well, it was fair according to Soujiro. When Soujiro and Akira made up team names, it made Tsukasa and I sound like the team that was retarded," Rui offered.

"What were the team names?" Sakurako called out with curiosity.

"It was the abnormal and weird F4 members versus the super sexy and awesomely attractive F4 members," Soujiro chucked as he scratched the back of his head with a little embarrassment.

"It was backed up with facts! Tsukasa's the abnormal one; I mean come on. He's the one that only dated and slept with one girl in his whole entire life. Rui is the weird one because he's always sleeping, reading, and playing the violin. Talk about boring!" Akira said.

"And I'm the super sexy one because, well, I don't think that needs an explanation. Just look at me! Akira said that he's the awesomely attractive one because he's the self proclaimed 'cutest' one in the F4," Soujiro explained.

I was so happy that Tsukasa did nothing. It's not that I minded if he argued back at Soujiro, but it's just the fact that he didn't want any negative yelling and screaming around me. He told me that it could cause stress and tension to me and our twins. He said that the last thing I needed was a headache from all the yelling from our hilarious group. He just held it in like a man and laughed at Soujiro's assumption.

"I really don't see it. I think it's the other way around. Tsukasa and Rui should be the super sexy and awesomely attractive, and you two should be the abnormal and weird ones," I defended Tsukasa and Rui.

Everyone was just laughing together as the F4 members sat down on the empty couch. I liked these types of days. I liked the days when we just hung out and just talked about our lives. In this talking session, Shigeru revealed that she was officially taking over the company in a few months. Our group conversation was then interrupted as I heard a yelp. I automatically knew that it was Yuki. I have known her for so long that I knew her voice by heart. She was standing up as her face was full of shock. She was holding part of her dress up to reveal that her water had just broke. She was smiling and I thought that it was odd. I expected her to yell and cry like in the movies, but I guess reality really is different from movies and the media. She was pretty calm and she automatically apologized to Kaede, Tsubaki, Tsukasa, and me for wetting the carpet. Soujiro told her that there was no time for apologizing.

"There really is no time for apologizing! You need to go to the hospital as soon as possible!" Tsubaki advised her.

We then reached the hospital and it was pretty hectic. First, Yuki was calm as the ocean's waves and then she started screaming like she was dying or something. She was telling me that her contractions were getting stronger and the doctor announced that she was fully dilated. It was kind of funny to see Soujiro in full panic. He was pacing back and forth and was asking questions to Rui and Tsukasa only to result in him answering himself.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" he asked Tsukasa.

"Will the baby come out alright?" he asked Rui.

Before Rui and Tsukasa could even open their mouth to answer him back, Soujiro replied to his own questions like a maniac. Yuki was lying there on the hospital bed as she gritted her teeth. Shigeru and I couldn't help but laugh at Soujiro. I had never seen him this nervous in his life! He had never had to worry about anything in his life. Here he was acting like a crazy idiot.

"Of course they'll both be okay. Yuki's strong," he muttered to himself.

The doctor then entered and stated that they were going to induce her in labor. The doctor and the nurses apologized quickly to us and told us that we had to wait in the waiting room and that Soujiro was the only one allowed to stay in the room during her delivery. In time, Soujiro came out running out of the room in victory. I have never seen him any happier than today. After the baby was cleaned and Yuki was stabilized, we were allowed to finally see the newborn and the new mother. I took a look at Yuki and she had an assuring smile on her face. She finally knew that the worse part of her being in labor was finally over and she finally had the chance to enjoy her new family. I stepped next to the baby carriage located next to Yuki's hospital bed. I smiled big as I saw a healthy baby girl sleeping in it. She was so peaceful. I just couldn't believe that I was going to be experiencing what Yuki had experienced in about three months. Soujiro then walked toward the carriage and took her into his arms. He lightly kissed his daughter on her cheek. She made a low grunt as she yawned. I giggled. The baby was just too adorable.

"What's her name?" Tsukasa asked.

"Soujiro and I talked about it when we were still married and we decided that her name is going to be Katsu," Yuki told everyone.

Katsu is such a lucky child. She's lucky that she doesn't have to suffer in poverty. She's blessed that she has a comedic father and a loving mother. She's fortunate to have inherited dominant looks. I knew that she was going to be a good person. If Soujiro continued on with his plan to spoil her, I'm sure that Yuki would just murder him. Yuki always said that she didn't want her children to be bitterly spoiled.

"Let's have more children!" Soujiro said bluntly.

"Not until about a decade!" Yuki exaggerated.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Your pleasure was my pain!" she told him as we all burst into laughter.

Tsukasa and I soon went home as the sun began to set. I was tired and exhausted as I collapsed on the bed. Tsukasa went inside the bathroom to wash up. He was going to have a long day at work tomorrow and I was sure that he wanted all the rest that he could get. I changed into my pajamas and I called out to Tsukasa that I was going to say goodnight to Kaede before I went off to go to sleep. I put my house slippers on and walked to Kaede's room. It wasn't that far away from our room. Ever since Kaede found out that I was pregnant, Kaede decided to move her bedroom closer so that I could talk to her anytime. She is so different from my past memories of her. Her glare was replaced with her heartwarming smile. I knocked on her door and she hollered to come inside. I opened the door and saw that she was looking over a book as she sat on her bed. Her eyes wandered over to me and she beckoned me to come over. I walked and sat next to her.

"Mother, I just wanted to say goodnight to you," I told her.

"While you're here, I want to show you something," she let me know.

I glanced at the book she was holding. It was quite large and it was baby blue. The border of the book was embroidered with white lace and I knew for a fact that it was a baby book. She then lifted the big book off the bed and set it on my lap. I ran my hand through the cover and just felt the soft fabric run through my fingers. I smiled gently as I read the words _Domyouji Tsukasa: January 31 _on the front cover. I really can't believe that she actually created a baby book for Tsukasa. I'm even more surprised to find out that she had the time to make this while she was running the Domyouji Empire. Domyouji Kaede really was a woman full or surprises.

"I've been cutting and pasting pictures, making captions, and collecting memorable items to add in to this book. I finished with this little scrap book the year Tsukasa took over the company. I made one for Tsubaki also, but she has it right now. I gave it to her the day she got married," she claimed.

"Does Tsukasa know that he has one?" I asked.

"He doesn't have a clue!" she laughed.

"I can't believe that you actually made one," I said in awe.

"Yeah, I know. I surprise myself, also. I'm surprised that from the time he was born to his age of 21, I actually have been adding stuff into this book. Well, good night, Tsukushi. I want you to take this book to Tsukasa and you both can look over at it," she said as she hugged me goodnight.

I closed her door and walked swiftly to the bedroom. Tsukasa would be thrilled to find out that his mother was kind enough to work on a baby book featuring him. I walked into our bedroom to find that he was putting his shirt on to get ready to go to sleep. His hair was kind of damp so it was wavy more than curly. He looked at me with interest as I looked at him with excitement.

"What happened to you? You look like you just hit the lotto when all you did was say goodnight to my mother," he told me.

"She made a baby book for you, look! Isn't it sweet of her! And you used to call her old hag!" I lectured him.

His eyes soon widened as I displayed the heavy book in front of his face. His mouth formed a surprised O and he quickly grabbed the book from my hands. I guess he was more surprised than me. I had never seen him shocked in my life. He sat down on the bed as I followed him and we started to look through the book together.

"I can't believe that she made one!" Tsukasa smiled at me.

"She made one for Tsubaki, too, but I think she told Tsubaki not to let you know that you have one too. I would understand; it would ruin the surprise," I said.

I opened the book and there a page that was labeled _Tsukasa's Baby Days. _I then turned the page and saw the adorable pictures that were displayed. For his baby section, there were about ten pages filled with priceless pictures with captions. My favorite had to be the picture of Tsukasa's father and himself. On the caption, it stated that it was his father's first time holding him. I scanned the picture and saw that his father looked like the way he looked today. There were just some features that Tsukasa had inherited from Kaede. It was my first time seeing a picture of Tsukasa's father, but I could tell that he loved Tsukasa a lot. On the baby section, it displayed a picture of Tsukasa's birth certificate, his foot print, and his hand print. A picture of Tsukasa with a bib holding a fork as he cried caught my attention. I snickered to myself as I saw it. It was definitely precious. Then we finally got to the next chapter labeled _Tsukasa's Elementary Days. _I saw pictures of his first day of kindergarten, pictures of him in his kindergarten graduation, a picture he had made of himself and the F4, and a picture that he made for his mother and father for mother and father's day. It was just adorable to see that in the picture he had drawn of himself and the F4, he made himself look normal while he made Rui look like a princess, Soujiro like a troll, and Akira like an ogre. I guess he was that cocky even at a young age. On the picture he had made for his father, it said some little, sloppy words in the bottom. I awed as I read it: _Dad, for father's day, don't go to work. Just play with me. I love you, dad! _ Next, was another chapter labeled _Tsukasa's Middle School and High School Days. _I couldn't help but remember all sorts of memories as we continued to look through the book. There was a picture of Eitoku, a lost photo of me and Tsukasa, and all sorts of pictures of him in graduation. The picture of me and Tsukasa intrigued me. It was interesting because that was the picture that we took while we were eating in the cafeteria. Tsukasa developed it, but said that he couldn't find it. He claimed that he had put it in his bedroom, but it was gone when he tried to look for it. I guess I now know what happened. Kaede probably told one of the workers to steal the picture. I feel kind of bad for calling him irresponsible. The final chapter read: _Tsukasa as a Man. _I looked and saw that Kaede pasted some pictures of him making speeches, some newspaper articles praising Tsukasa for being a successful business mogul, Tsukasa and my wedding pictures, and finally, the most recent photo added in the album: a photo of Tsukasa rubbing my pregnant stomach. On the caption, it said _Tsukasa's finally making a family of his own. _Before we could close the book, a piece of paper that wasn't attached to the book caught my eye.

"Tsukasa, I don't think it's done yet. Look, there's a sheet of paper hanging out," I let him know.

Tsukasa took the sheet of paper and told me that it was a letter from his father. In the letter, it said to be one of the last letters that he would write to Tsukasa and Tsubaki. He wrote two letters to Tsukasa and Tsubaki on his deathbed. He read it aloud and I was touched. Their father expressed his love for them, how he knows that they were going to be successful, and that he was going to be watching over them. It also said that he personally asked Kaede to give these letters once she knew that they were fully matured. She was pretty smart for putting it in with the book. Nothing tops it off better than a letter from your father that died fifteen years ago. At the back of the book there were a few words engraved. It was in cursive and it read that it was a message from Kaede's husband. It was dated fifteen years ago!

_Tsukasa,_

_The marriage that you hold with your wife is precious._

_Let no secret or misunderstandings come between you two._

_You only have one another, so live each day together with_

_laughter, happiness, love, and appreciation._

_I love you, son._

I looked at Tsukasa and his eyes were watery. I then started to tease him.

"Are you going to cry?" I asked.

"No! Just some dust in my eye!" he fired back.

"Well, I think that the words engraved are just true! We can't keep secrets from each other and we have to live each day as if it was our last," I told him.

He then just ignored what I just said. His eyes started to wander from the ceiling to the floor. I knew that his main objective was to try to ignore my eye contact. Something was killing him on the inside and I just knew that he didn't want me knowing about it. My eyes started to glare at him as he continued to avoid my eye contact.

"Is there something that you're keeping from me?" I asked with attitude.

"No, it has nothing to do with Asai!" he told me.

"What about that slut?" I asked.

"Nothing! I said that it's nothing to do with Asai," he repeated.

"Tsukasa, do you want to know what you're doing to me right now? You're giving me stress and stress is bad for a pregnant lady. I can't believe that you're keeping something from me, when I'm suffering the worst pains that a woman can endure! I have done so much for you to carry your babies. I gained twenty pounds! My feet are swollen! I have back aches! I have suffering all of it just to give you babies. Tell me what you're hiding from me!" I yelled.

"Asai has a husband and her husband wants to do business with our company, so Asai is going sticking around!" he told me.

"I thought that she just got divorced! Isn't that her fifth husband then?" I asked with disbelief.

"No, it's her sixth. Well, they're going to be having dinner with us soon," Tsukasa said with resentment.

**Hey guys! I hope this chapter was alright. Well thank you for reading this. I really value you as readers and for taking some of your time to read my story.**

**See you in the next chapter! :)**


	4. Asai Causes Trouble

I really could not believe that the whole household was getting ready for Asai and her husband to come. I really can't believe that I have to see her face again. I _really _can't believe that Tsukasa expects me to get along with her! She was part of the reason why my life in Eitoku was hell. The other part on why life in Eitoku was hard was for me was because of Tsukasa. It's kind of ironic that I'm married to him and that I'm carrying his children. It would be hilarious to tell my sixteen year old self that I was going to get married to him and have kids with him. I would have probably started crying my eyes out. I put on a loose, maternity dress that Shigeru picked out for me. When I told her that Asai was going to come to the house for dinner, she laughed on the phone. She said it was funny on how she had already had six husbands. She's only twenty-four and she had already had six marriages. That means that ever since she was eighteen, she got married and divorced every year to different men. I look over at Tsukasa and he just finished putting his shirt on. I don't get why we have to dress so formal. It's only _her _and her husband. Tsukasa gave me an encouraging smile that was almost apologetic. He knew that she was the last person that I would ever want to see again, but I guess the world really is a small place. I just have to be a woman and deal with it. I put on my shoes and walked with Tsukasa to the main living room. I held his arm as we began to walk.

"You owe me big time for making me go through this," I informed him.

"Hm, is that so?" he laughed.

"Yes! You know that I can't stand her! Ugh, you just don't know how annoying she was in high school. She would be her bitchy self on the normal days, but when she wants something from me, she starts to be my 'friend'. You don't even know half of the stuff she did!" I claimed.

"What did she do anything to you? Tell me!" he told me.

"Well, half of the time, you were there to stop her, but sometimes, she would bully me. Don't worry. Rui was there to save me, or when I was in the mood, I fought back," I said with confidence.

"Man, why is Rui always saving you? It's like I wasn't your boyfriend in high school. It seemed like it was him!" he complained.

"Well, it is your fault! You were the one that ditched school regularly. Even though Rui used the school hours to sleep in the fire escape, at least he went to school!" I stuck my tongue out.

If Tsukasa only knew what Asai had been doing in high school! Rumor has it that she only passed her biology and English class because she made out with a few nerds so that they could do her homework. I really do believe that it was true, though. The next day the rumor had spread, I saw purple hickies on her neck. I remember just grunting in disgust. We finally made it to the front of the door and the door rung. A servant answered it and Asai and her husband emerged onto the scene.

It turns out that Asai's husband's name is Hiroshi Tanaka. I just smiled politely at him and bowed. He was super old! I could tell that Asai's main ambition on marrying him was because of his money. Ever since her father's company failed, she had been hopping in and out of marriages with rich men. I remember reading a magazine about him one time. He's a CEO to a big shipping and delivery company. I even read that he was already fifty-eight years old. Asai was old enough to be his daughter. Even my own father was younger than him! Well, Asai and Hiroshi declined our offer for dinner and claimed that they had already eaten. Tsukasa and Hiroshi went into Tsukasa's office to make negotiations while I was stuck in the lounge room with Asai.

Asai really did look different from how she looked in high school. She was even skinnier and I could tell that she hated eating and that food was her enemy. She looked at me and tried to be polite as she took a small nibble on the cake in front of her. It was as if she didn't want to even look at the cake. She probably thought that she could gain calories from the sight of food. She was always the dumb one. Her makeup was even thicker and she had no problem showing off any skin. She was wearing a skimpy, black tube top with a pair of white short shorts. I just smiled politely back at her as I noticed that she was wearing the highest pair of stilettos that I had ever seen in my life. For some reason, her nose looked even pointier. She must have gotten a nose job. If you asked for my opinion, she looked more of a hooker or a stripper rather than a wife of a CEO.

"Tsukushi-chan! I haven't seen you in the longest time! I was so surprised to find out that you were engaged to Domyouji-kun a few months ago. Who would have ever known that you two would get back together after the long four year separation? I was surprised myself! And you're expecting a child?" she asked me as her eyes lingered onto my stomach.

"Actually, I'm expecting twins," I smiled.

"I can't believe that you're actually going through with it! I heard that being in labor was the worst experience that a woman could ever go through. If I were you, I would have not gotten pregnant or I would have just paid a surrogate mother, so that you can keep your body. I heard that after you get pregnant, you get bloody fat and it's hard to lose it! I would never want that happening to me! If I don't have a body, then I don't have anything worth flaunting!" she crackled.

Gee, that was encouraging. I'm going to be fat after the pregnancy; that's just great. I can tell that she hadn't changed a bit.

"Well, I'm actually happy that I'm going to be a mother. I'm really blessed to be able to experience the hardships and the process of being a mother. You've been married…a few times. How come you don't have any children?" I asked.

"There's a funny story! You see, my first husband's name was Lee Hyo. Well, I married him when I was eighteen. It was a few weeks after graduation as a matter of a fact! That jerk wanted to have kids after we were married, but I refused, and he got me into bed and poked holes in the condom that he was using. I got pregnant, but I got it taken care of. When he found out that I wasn't pregnant anymore, he was in tears! Can you imagine? A grown man crying because of a stupid clot of blood tissues that wasn't even fully developed! He got divorced with me after that, but it's okay. He gave me half of his money at that time as pension," she said as she sipped on a glass of water.

I just stood there stunned. I wouldn't think that Asai would stoop that low. How dare she call an undeveloped baby a stupid clot of blood tissues? She was going to regret doing what she had done the moment she has her first child—if she even is blessed with one. I feel really sorry for her first husband. I would have done the same thing if I was her first husband. Another thing that surprised me was the fact that Asai was so blunt with her life. It was as if she wasn't shy to reveal that she had several husbands and that she had experienced an abortion.

"You actually went through with the abortion?" I repeated in disbelief.

"Of course! I already had three! One of them was in high school. It was actually during junior year. The rumor was true!" she giggled.

I seriously wanted to slap her right in the face at the moment. Tsukasa would be so angry with me, but I had to fight the urge! It was difficult to see a woman that had the resources to make her life prosperous and successful just waste it to make herself be labeled as a whore. All I knew was that there was no way that Asai was going near my twins. There was no way in hell.

"That's, uhm, interesting," I lied.

I hated being polite to her. I just wished that Tsukasa would come back and save me from her stupid stories. If Tsukasa wanted to save me from her like in high school, he should just come out of his office and this whole day could be over. Well, I don't want this whole day to be over. Today, I'm supposed to go to my gynecologist and get an ultrasound so that I could find out the sexes of my babies. I've been praying for at least one of them to be a girl while Tsukasa had been showing off that both of them be boys. He said that boys could carry family names while girls can't. I would just roll my eyes whenever he would say that. It was true, but it would be nice to dress up my very own daughter. After I just finished that thought, Tsukasa came out of his office with Hiroshi! He really is a savior! I quickly stood up and took Tsukasa's side. He looked at me with surprise. He was probably wondering why I was so happy to see him. I know exactly how he's feeling. He had never seen me this happy to see him ever since we were apart from each other for the long four years.

"Well, I do hope that this negotiation goes through," Hiroshi shook Tsukasa's hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you and your wife," he added in as he kissed me hand.

"I was delighted to meet you—and to reunite with you wife," I stretched the truth.

"I'll see you again in a few days," Tsukasa told Hiroshi.

"Let's go leave now, Asai!" he ordered Asai as Asai stood up and gave Tsukasa and me a hug.

Hiroshi's phone rang the moment Asai went to go hug Tsukasa. Asai kind of ticked me off because she was extremely close to him while she hugged him. I swore I even saw her pat his butt lightly.

I just glared at him for allowing her to do that to him. I thought we have been over this already. As soon as they left, I walked straight to the bedroom and changed my dress into a pair of jeans and a loose shirt. I put on a pair of Converse sneakers and was about to make my way to the car until Tsukasa stopped me. He stood in front of the door and I could tell that he could sense my irritation towards him. He put her hand on my shoulder.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked me.

"You know what? Whatever!" I said as I brushed his hand off my shoulder.

It was sure stupid of him to not know why I was mad at him! He knew that I saw what Asai did and he expects me to just go with the flow and let it go! He knows me better than to not get angry with that. I could feel my blood boiling under my skin. I opened the car's door roughly, went inside, and slammed it shut loudly. Within three minutes, Tsukasa emerged from the mansion's doors and joined me in the car. He put the key in the ignition and drove off. It was completely silent. I knew that it was uncomfortable, but I was just fuming! I crossed my arms as I avoided even making eye contact with him. I looked straightforward to see the busy street scenes of Tokyo. He tried easing some of the silence by turning the radio on, but then gave up as soon as I turned it off.

"Are you jealous of Asai?" he tried asking me gently.

"Why would I be jealous of her? She got married six times, she's suffering from anorexia with possible bulimia, and she had three abortions. She would be the last person on Earth that I would be jealous of," I grunted.

"Then why are you angry?" he asked.

"I'm angry because you're always letting girls do that to you! You're always letting them get touchy with you and you don't do anything! You're stronger than them; why can't you refuse?" I asked in frustration.

"Tsukushi, it's not like I can beat her up for patting my butt! She's the wife of a guy I'm trying to do business with! It would make me look like a criminal if I punched his wife! And hitting girls is not my style. My mother taught me better," he reasoned as he stopped due to the red light displayed on the traffic light.

"But you can't just let them do that to you! How come it's okay if it's with you, but when it comes to me, it's all wrong?" I snapped.

"What? When was it wrong for you?" he questioned.

"Oh, you forgot? How about the time I saw Sam? I haven't seen that man in more than ten years and then you started to throw a jealous fit! How come it's okay for Asai to pat your ass and hug you so tight that you could probably feel her fake breast implants on your chest when it's wrong for me to exchange numbers with a childhood friend?" I fired back.

"He used to like you!" he said breaking away from his calm state.

"So? Asai was in love with you during high school! Sam only liked me in kindergarten!" I argued.

I swear this was the first argument we had ever since I was pregnant. I could tell in Tsukasa's expression that he was fed up with the arguing. I don't see why he sees me as the one with the wrong doing. It was him! It was his fault that he let that stupid bimbo touch him. He could have just refused, but he let her! I felt really miserable. I didn't expect him to do that and he really disappointed me. His face was full of frustration and aggravation. We finally reached Dr. Parker's office and I stormed out of the car and entered the building. I went straight into Dr. Park's office as I nodded at the receptionist. I knew that Tsukasa had gone inside the moment I heard the receptionist's scream of excitement. Ugh, it gets annoying to have a lot of girls crushing on your husband. Dr. Park greeted me as I returned the greeting with a bow to her.

"Why do you look so distressed, Mrs. Domyouji?" she asked with concern.

"Tsukasa's being a jerk," I snitched on Tsukasa as he walked in the office.

"No, I'm not! She's just being a drama queen!" he tried to defend himself.

"Not even! You let that hoe get all touchy with you! I can't believe that you let her! I bet that you let her because you're tired of my pregnant, fat body! I know that I gained weight and that I'm fat okay? I'm not even pretty," I said as I started to sob.

I really can't believe that I'm crying. I can't believe that I'm crying over this! Normally I would just kick Tsukasa's ass, but here I am weeping like a child! Damn these mood swings. I hate them. I can't wait to pop the set of twins right out of me and get back to acting normal. I just hated crying in public.

"Tsukushi, don't cry! If it helps, I'll just say that I'm wrong. And you're not fat or ugly. You look blooming," Tsukasa tried comforting me as he put his arm around my shoulders.

I dug my whole face onto his chest as I continued to weep. Emotions were just running through me today. Earlier, I was happy. Then I was neutral; a few minutes ago, I was angry, and now, I'm just a mess!

"No! It's my fault! I'm the one that's making you lose interest in me! I've been gaining weight like crazy and I'm losing sex appeal! You don't love me anymore!" I continued to sob.

"Tsukushi, I would still love you even if you were obese!" he said.

"You think I'll ever become obese?" I asked.

All I heard was Dr. Parker laughing quietly to herself.

"Why are you laughing?" Tsukasa asked trying to keep his manners.

"This shows that she's going through a normal pregnancy. It's only normal for pregnant women to snap at their husbands due to mood swings," she smiled at the both of us as I wiped my tears away.

I still can't believe that I let my emotions get the best of me. It's so indescribable because people would usually think that controlling your emotions would be an easy thing. I thought it was an easy thing until I got pregnant. I guess hormones really do get the best of you. All I can say is that it's uncontrollable. Dr. Parker then did the same procedure she had done with me when I went to go check if I really was pregnant. She took out that funky machine, sprayed some of that cold jelly on my stomach, and rubbed part of the machine on my growing stomach. My skin on my stomach stretched so much, I'm surprised that it hadn't burst!

"Ah, I see them!" she told us as she looked up at the screen.

"Those don't look like babies," Tsukasa commented.

"It's just an ultrasound, stupid! You can't expect to see the baby's finger nails, eyes, and every single detail about the babies yet! They're only six months in the making!" I unsuccessfully tried to be calm.

"Would you like to know the sexes of the babies?" she asked us as she ignored our bickering.

"Yes, please. I know that they're going to be both boys," Tsukasa claimed.

"He's weird! He had a dream that he was running around the backyard with two little identical boys. I doubt that we're getting twin boys! I hope that I get twin girls or fraternal twins of a boy and a girl," I said excitedly.

"Well, your husband must be a psychic," she guessed.

I cannot believe that she just said that. If I heard the words from her mouth correctly, that means that it's true! We're going to have twin boys. I don't know why, but I'm not really mad or disappointed that they're both boys. All that mattered was the fact that they were my sons. I could always try for a daughter next time. And by next time, I mean six to ten years. I really don't want to go through with this again until I know that I'm fully ready. I kind of just want to be happy with Tsukasa and my twin boys. It's kind of weird that I'm not disappointed. I still can't get over the fact that I'm not. I really wanted a girl, but having two boys is double the blessing. I can say that I couldn't be happier.

"See, I told you I was right!" Tsukasa rubbed it in my face.

"I don't care! We're having boys!" I smiled brightly.

**LOL, I bet a lot of you guys expected the twins to be a boy and a girl. I read a few stories with that and I decided that it was better off it was a little different. Well, see you in the next chapter and thank you for reading.**


End file.
